Missing
by OUATLover28
Summary: Thirteen year-old Leila lives in a perfect little town, has two adoring mothers, and has the perfect life. Until it all falls apart when a dark family secret is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

Leila sat up in the attic in the house. Sure, there were other, nicer rooms to spend time in, but she liked looking through the old things her family kept up in the attic. The young girl had to whole room set up nicely. There was a bean bag chair, an ancient computer, and some old magazines, on top of the piles of boxes. Leila trailed her fingers along each box at her eye level. "Henry", "Baby", "Leila", "1983", "1986", "Boston", "New York". This room had all the things from Leila's family's life. Leila pulled out her box, she hadn't looked through it in a while. There were old toys, a ds, clothes from when she was younger and all sorts of junk. The young brunette stuck her hand in and reached down to the very bottom where her hand touched what felt like paper. She pulled it out and there was a yellow envelope. "DON'T OPEN" it read.

Leila smirked and ripped it open.

The first thing she saw was a paper, it was a missing poster. There was a picture of a little girl, a toddler, with dark brown hair and piercing green eyes. She was looking directly into the camera, a cute smile on her face. Leila recognized the little girl, it was her. What she didn't get was why her picture was on a missing poster.

"Missing! Rose Johnson, two, has been missing since June 2, 2020. Noticeable features: birthmark above eyebrow, green eyes. If found call number below."

Leila stared at the date on the paper. That was her birthday.

* * *

"Mommy!" Leila called as she ran down the stairs, a sour expression plastered on her face.

"Leila! Darling, are you alright? You look pale." Regina immediately lifted her wrist onto the girl's forehead, but she pulled away.

"Who's Rose?" She lifted the paper up so that her mother could see and watched as the woman's eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Regina whispered as she grew pale herself. "Give it to me."

Leila backed up, suddenly afraid of the her. What if she really did kidnap her. "No. Tell me, who's Rose?" She asked again.

"Baby, please. Give me that paper. I promise I'll tell you everything."

"How do I know? I don't even know who I am! Did you and-and Mom kidnap me?"

* * *

 _"Emma." Regina scolded as the blonde almost tripped over a wire. They had to stay quiet. They had to get that child._

 _"Sorry!" Emma said a little too loud and was met by a death stare from Regina._

 _"I don't know why they would have wires on the floor anyway. Imagine how they could hurt the little girl."_

 _The pair checked quietly in each bedroom until they saw what looked like a nursery. It was obviously still painted for a baby, the Johnsons must not have gotten around to repainting it. In the corner of the room was a toddler bed. Emma approached it slowly and waved a hand over the toddler sleeping in it, she then reached down and gently took the little girl into her arms._

 _"Alright. Lets go home."_

 **Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this new story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Hush little baby, don't saw a word. Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird." Regina sung as she watched the baby in her arms slowly drift off to sleep. After at least half an hour of rocking and singing, the brunette had finally gotten the child to sleep. She stood up slowly and gently set the baby in the white crib her and Emma had just bought._

 _"Gina, if you can't get- oh!" Emma stopped as she was interrupted by a high wailing sound._

 _"Dammit, Emma, I just got her to sleep!"_

* * *

"Leila, first off, your mom and I want to start off by apologizing." Emma said after taking a deep breath.

Leila raised an eyebrow.

"We never meant for you to see that paper," continued the blonde, "it, um, it wasn't meant to be seen...by you."

"Yeah, I got that. Obviously, my mom's wouldn't want me to see it because then they would know that I know that they kidnapped me. You guys stole me." Leila mumbled the last part. All her life, she had been lied to, been lying to herself. "How could you do this to me? I loved you guys."

"Everything we've done is out of love for you, darling. I know it's hard for you to understand, but we took you because we love you." Regina reached across the table and grabbed her daughters hand, tight enough so that she couldn't pull away.

"So you kidnapped me because you love me."

"Yes."

 **Hey guys, I know this is a really short chapter, but I just had to put it out there!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes." Both women said in unison.

"I know what we did was wrong, but mommy's right, kid. We did it because we love you." Emma said and Leila sighed. Her moms never hurt her. They barely even raised their voices at her. It wasn't like they kidnapped her out of violence.

"I love you guys, too. But I don't think I'm ever gonna forgive you." She said finally before standing up from the table. Leila turned around before the tears started streaming down her face. She hated lies, and all her life had been a lie. It was like she was living as someone she wasn't. But why would her mom's kidnap her? What would have caused them to do something so bad? Those were some questions the young girl decided to ask sometime in the future, her heart couldn't take anymore.

* * *

It was a couple hours later, and Leila still hadn't come out of her room. Emma had tried checking on her, but the door was locked.

"I can't believe she saw that paper! I told you to throw it out!" Regina screamed when Emma came downstairs without Leila.

"Woah, woah. Calm down, Gina. You saw me throw it out. We put it in the fucking shredder, for God's sake." Emma countered. She had no idea how her little girl had found that damn poster, it was supposed to be in a carpet by now.

"Well, obviously not, dear. And now, my daughter has locked herself in her room, thinking that we are criminals!" Regina could now feel the tears on her cheeks.

Emma sighed when she saw her wife quickly wipe them away and turn up the stairs.

"Leila? Can you please open the door, baby?" The older brunette asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up. No response came.

At this point, Regina started getting worried. Maybe she should just poof herself in her daughter's room? No, she didn't want to make her even more upset. But then again, it was her responsibility to make sure that Leila was always alright. After much debating, Regina magically poofed herself into her little girl's bedroom. She felt her heart rate slow down when she saw a small lump under the bed.

"Darling, I know that you're upset, but we need to talk about it." Regina gently ran her hand over the lump, but she still didn't get a response. "Leila?" She pushed on the sheet and gasped when her hands sunk in. Quickly, the woman ripped the covers off the bed and screamed when she saw the bed empty.

* * *

Leila sat in the Sheriff station, going through all the files. Maybe there would be one on her. She looked through all the L ones, and then through the M ones, and then through the R ones, and then through the J ones and she finally found a 'Rose Johnson'.

"Yes." Leila smiled as she pulled the file out, looking around to make sure that no one was in the building even though it was a Sunday. There were multiple newspapers and photos in the file. She pulled some out and saw a cute photo of what she assumed was her, sitting on a man's lap with a pacifier in her mouth. It was taken a couple weeks before she was kidnapped. Leila didn't really care about the date, the man looked like her. It must have been her father. She smiled as she traced his features in the photo, but then frowned. She didn't even know this man, and she certainly didn't want to meet him. It would just make her mothers even more anxious. Leila slipped the photo back into the file and placed it back in the drawer. She stood up but froze when she saw her Grandpa staring down at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Leila gasped when she saw David standing behind her, his mouth slightly open.

"Your mothers called, they said they couldn't find you. What are you doing here?" He asked, his hands on his hips as he waited for his granddaughter to respond.

"I...I just had to...look...for my...homework. I think I left it here." She decided. She didn't know if her Grandpa knew what her moms had done.

David chuckled. "So, you're doing homework on Rose Johnson, I guess?"

"Yeah!" Leila wanted to slap herself. This was the first time she had lied to her Grandpa, before. She hated how he genuinely thought that she was just getting homework, or was he joking?

"I know you're Rose Johnson, kid. Your moms didn't want to keep any secrets from the family." David confessed with a slight look of disappointment on his face.

"Um, I just needed some space, from them. And I wanted to see if there was anymore information on me. But, please don't take me home. I don't want to see them, right now." Leila looked down at her hands, something she always did when she was ashamed. She didn't even know why she was ashamed, her family was the one that should feel ashamed. They had all lied to her.

"Well, I have to bring you home. You can't hide from them forever. What they did may have been wrong, but the did it because they love you." David placed a comforting hand on the back of her neck to guide her outside.

"Well, I'm not going. And you can't make me. What they did is wrong." Leila bent down to get rid of the hand on her neck and David gave her a look.

"Technically, you broke an entering because the Sheriff Station was locked. So, I can either put you in one of these cells or bring you home."

* * *

Regina and Emma patiently waited for the daughter to return home, they had called David as soon as they found out she was gone. Regina sat at the table across from the door, while Emma peered through the kitchen window to see if a car was arriving. The blonde knew her wife was sensitive, and that she was hurting. Henry had pushed her away and she almost ended up putting herself under a sleeping curse because of it, and now her daughter was doing the same thing. She was surprised that the house hadn't burnt to a crips by now.

"Hello?" She asked after answering the phone, she could see Regina looking at her nervously.

"She was at the Sheriff's station? Okay, but she's with you now?"

"Great. See you soon, dad." She hung up the phone.

"Is she okay?" Regina asked as she stood up, still looking regal even in her lounge clothes.

Emma nodded. "He said she's a little shaken, but she's okay. She should be here soon."

Regina gave Emma a small smile, and the blonde could instantly tell that she was worried. She could tell by how she bit her lip, how her eyebrows were slightly furrowed. But she also knew **H** that they would get through these issues. Because, no matter what, they were a family.

* * *

When the door finally opened, it seems like hours had passed from the time David called. Leila slowly walked in after her grandfather, quickly glancing at her mothers but then looking away. She didn't want to be upset, but she was.

"Leila. Remember what I said in the car? Nothing can ever be solved without communication." David said and Leila nodded.

"I'm sorry for running away, I just needed some space and I...I don't know how to feel right now." The girl finally said, and she could feel some of the tension in the room lighten.

"Oh, sweetheart. It's alright. I know that you can't forgive us. But I know that one day, when you're older and have your own children, you'll know that we did the right thing." Regina said as she approached her daughter, she sighed happily when the girl allowed her to give her a hug.

* * *

 _Emma and Regina rode in the car in silence. Emma had the toddler laying on her stomach, still fast asleep, while Regina had her hands on the wheel and her eyes on the road. It didn't take them too long to drive from Boston to Storybrooke, Emma smiled as the memory of Henry bringing her to Storybrooke flashed through her mind._

 _By the time they had gotten to the house, the little girl had started to stir and Regina gave Emma a nod, signifying that she would handle it._

 _"Mommy?" Called a tiny raspy voice as a little fist went to rub big green eyes._

 _Regina smiled sadly at the girl, she knew she wasn't calling for her, yet._

 _"Do you remember me, sweetheart?" Regina asked softly, finally. The little girl shook her head. "Silly girl, I'm your Mommy and this is your Mama."_

 _"Oh." The child giggled and laid her head back on Emma's chest, and the couple both felt relief wash over them. And also something else. Love._

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Hey, guys! Don't forget to review, I really like hearing how you guys are enjoying the story! Until the next chapter, OUATLover28._**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hello. You have reached the Adoption Agency of Boston. My name is Sarah, how may I help you?" Asked a sweet voice on the other end of the line._

 _"Hello. This is Regina Mills. I'm calling in regards to a baby my wife and I were fostering." Regina said into the phone. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest._

 _"One moment, ma'am." There was a short silence. "Yes, I believe the baby's name was Rose?"_

 _"Yes, 'Rose'. We would like to adopt her. I think that she would be a perfect fit for our family." The Mayor never got nervous while on the phone, people were usually nervous while talking to her._

 _Again, there was a silence. It was longer than the first one and it was starting to make Regina anxious._

 _"I'm sorry, Mrs. Mills. Rose was just placed in a permanent home last week." Sarah said, situations like these happened often and it was always awkward._

 _"I see. Thank you for your time." Regina mumbled before hanging the phone up._

* * *

 _Regina continued to work quietly in her office. She had hoped, no, prayed that the little baby her and Emma had fostered would still be available for adoption._

 _"Regina?" Emma asked as she closed the door. The brunette jumped, she hadn't even heard the door open. "Is everything alright?"_

 _"No, dear, it isn't. I called the adoption agency, today. Rose was adopted by a family a week ago." Regina rubbed her forehead as she explained to her wife the causes of her current sadness._

 _"Oh. That's...unfortunate. She really seemed like the perfect baby for us." Emma watched as her wife simply nodded. She could tell that this was eating her up inside, but she had no idea that Regina grew such a connection with Rose. They had only fostered her for about a month or so. "Well, why don't we foster another baby. Maybe-"_

 _"No, Emma, you don't understand. I really loved **that** baby. She was so sweet, and...I just felt something with her." _

_Emma looked up and saw a look on Regina's face. A look of wanting. But, there was something else on her face, as well. A look that Emma had rarely seen. It was a look of mischievousness._

* * *

 _"You want to kidnap her?" David asked loudly, shock showing all over his face._

 _"Dad. We...um...yes. But, it wouldn't be like we were hurting her. We would be a family." Emma explained to her parents._

 _"Emma. I can't believe I'm hearing this. After everything you went through in the system, you want to kidnap this child from her family?" Snow kept a calm tone but Emma could tell that she wasn't happy._

 _"I'm doing this because I want her. Nobody wanted me as much as Regina and I want this baby. Nobody wants a kid as much as we want this child. We love her, Ma. We're doing this because we love her." Emma stood up from the table. She knew that this was wrong, but she was going to do it. She knew it would take a lot of time, but she was still going to do it. Regina needed this. Maybe this could be their happily ever after._

* * *

 ** _One and a Half Years Later_**

 _"Emma." Regina scolded as the blonde almost tripped over a wire. They had to stay quiet. They had to get that child._

 _"Sorry!" Emma said a little too loud and was met by a death stare from Regina._

 _"I don't know why they would have wires on the floor anyway. Imagine how they could hurt the little girl."_

 _The pair checked quietly in each bedroom until they saw what looked like a nursery. It was obviously still painted for a baby, the Johnsons must not have gotten around to repainting it. In the corner of the room was a toddler bed. Emma approached it slowly and waved a hand over the toddler sleeping in it, she then reached down and gently took the little girl into her arms._

 _"Alright. Lets go home."_

* * *

 _Emma and Regina rode in the car in silence. Emma had the toddler laying on her stomach, still fast asleep, while Regina had her hands on the wheel and her eyes on the road. It didn't take them too long to drive from Boston to Storybrooke, Emma smiled as the memory of Henry bringing her to Storybrooke flashed through her mind._

 _By the time they had gotten to the house, the little girl had started to stir and Regina gave Emma a nod, signifying that she would handle it._

 _"Mommy?" Called a tiny raspy voice as a little fist went to rub big green eyes._

 _Regina smiled sadly at the girl, she knew she wasn't calling for her, yet._

 _"Do you remember me, sweetheart?" Regina asked softly, finally. The little girl shook her head. "Silly girl, I'm your Mommy and this is your Mama."_

 _"Oh." The child giggled and laid her head back on Emma's chest, and the couple both felt relief wash over them. And also something else. Love._

* * *

 _ **Later that night**_

 _"What if she finds out?" Regina asked, her and Emma had just put Rose back to bed an hour ago._

 _"Changing her name will make it really hard to find out, Gina. You should go do it now, while she's asleep." Emma nodded, agreeing with herself. Regina smiled and stood up, she placed a kiss on the top of her wife's head._

 _The brunette quietly made her way down the hallway and into her daughter's bedroom. They had a toddler bed setup in the corner, and the room was painted a nice peachy pink colour. She tiptoed over to the toddler bed, quickly warmed up her hands, and casted the spell. When the child woke up, she would remember herself as Leila Mills._

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, guys! I hope you like the new chapter! I wanted to shed some light on Leila's situation, so I hope this chapter does a good job of doing that! Please keep reviewing, it really makes me happy to read how you guys want the story to go!**


End file.
